I'm different  like them 1
by ZeCraig
Summary: Ichigo had lost his past for a while. Grimmjow and Hollow Ichigo fought over Ichigo to be have him.  *!Sexual - strong language and violent!*  HichiIchi Fan-fiction.  Shirosaki. Hichigo and Kurosaki. Ichigo. Grimmjow will be there too. Rated
1. New Schoolmate

*English is not my native language. So don't get mean.*

*Ichigo POV*

The school year just started today. This summer was boring as always. It was same old Father-and-son fighting. I only wish my pops could take me to a baseball game and watch with me. Or something else like: soccer.

''How was your day, Kurosaki-kun?'' I look to my right and I see Inoue. Asking the same question just like last year. And my answer will be the same answer just like last year.

''Great.'' I looked back to my front and ignore her. She's really annoying. Always asking me a question how I was and how my day was. Very annoying I'd say.

''Oh. OK… I'll just… go to my table then.'' She sounded cheerful as always. Great actor. She must be upset but why? I didn't hurt her or something…

''OK class, take your seats now. It's already 8 and your new classmates are almost here!'' Classmates? I thought it was only one.

The door opens and I look to it. I can't believe what I just saw. White hairs, white skin… And… And his eyes… Looks dead. His eyeballs are black which supposed to be white. His eyes are some burning yellowish. He's kinda of creepy. He's smirking, eyes full of evil. I don't like his smirk. Not even his eyes. It freaks me out. Giving me creeps in my bones.

''Yer all can call Shiro as others calls me that.'' Oh no… He looks right up to me. It gives me more creep. He also has some kind of… two voices.

''And I was kicked out. I fight a lot with people I don't like.'' He grins this time.

''O-K. You can sit next to Kurosaki. Ichigo. He fights too.'' Oh no. Our teacher just looks right up to me. That means he's gonna sit next to me.

''That fits.'' He walks right up to me, sits next to me and looks at me. I only look back only in 1 second and looks away from him again. He's still looking at me. I don't know if I should look back at him and tell him to stop looking the fuck at me. I just don't like his eyes… I don't even want to look back at him.

''Nice hairs, orange-guy.'' Orange-guy? That's it!

*Regular POV*

Ichigo stands up, the table moves deeply as he push it off. He looks deeply in to his eyes as he wished to let him know he's not scared of him. But the white guy was just sitting there and stares at the orange-haired with his usual smirk. He stands up next to Ichigo, look back with his deep eyes.

''Knock it off you two!'' The teacher walks there and takes their ears. Both of them confuse and look to their teacher.

''Starts to fight and I will pull them more, got it boys?'' Both of them nod with their fake smile. The teacher let go of their ears and walk back to the blackboard and begin to write an essay. She explains what they will do and what they will write.

''Double for Shiro and Ichigo! I want to see minimum 10 pages!'' The teacher looks to the boys and smirk. Ichigo sighs lowly, he wishes to kick the table but he didn't.

*Ichigo POV*

This is just great! I really can't come up with ideas for essays. This is gonna take a while. I don't want to dumb just like last year so I better try… The problem which I couldn't come up with ideas: it's my problem for staying home and helping my father with his medical things. I don't even want to go out by myself and do something new. So that's the problem.

*4 hours later*

It's finally lunch. Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado and myself go up to the roof top. It's our favorite spot. We're always eating lunch over the roof of the school. We sat down and open our own lunch boxes.

''Do you think that new guy is kind of creepy? All white skin.'' I look to my friends as I say it. They look to me with their confused expressions.

''What do you mean? He has a normal skin like us. It's his only hairs which are kind of weird.'' They all begin to eat after they say it. Are they blind or is it just me?

''What about his eyes? And his voices?'' I ask again.

''They're quite normal but I never seen yellow eyes. Maybe he has lenses. And what are you talking about? He only has voice. And you guys look alike so much!'' Keigo drinks his water from the bottle. Maybe it's just me… I know I've seen ghosts since I was a kid. But there are no ways my eyes and my ears had changed. This is gonna be a long school-year.

''Yeah… I guess…'' I sigh lowly and take a bite from my sandwich. Munching it slowly. It gives me creeps all the time when I think about his eyes. His eyes were not quite normal. It's like he's a monster, a monster which I've seen before. But he's only smaller than those weird things; with holes on their chests. And there are other things I saw. The other things like a girl with black cloak and a Katana which who's fighting over those weird things.

''Ichigo. Look. That's the guy.'' Mizuiro whispers lowly at me as he looks to my back. I look back and I saw that guy who's looking at me with his burning eyes. What the hell does he want? Is he following me? I stand up and look back to his eyes even I don't wish to.

''What do you want?'' I ask him with raising my voice a bit. I wish he could just walk away instead of walking right up to me. He stands tall before me and I could feel his hot breathe besides my ear. He's whispering very lowly, making me only hear his voice than others.

''I'll do anything fer yer if yer will help me with something.'' Do something? Like what, fighting with him? Then it's on.

''What kind of something?'' I ask back at him, I didn't whisper back though. He looks directly into my eyes, I never liked to see them and I never will be like to see them. There's something wrong with him. He's not like other people. It's like his energy… or… something was very different. I think this guy is evil. I think it will be a wrong decision to pick up a fight with him. He seems pretty strong.

* * *

><p><em>AN. Please tell me what you think ^^_


	2. Mod Soul?

*English is not my native language so don't get mean!*

*Ichigo POV*

''Something that will make us happy. Join us.'' He whispers again. I can't really stand his kind of… two voices. Why am I the only one who could see and hear its look and voices? His voices aren't normal; his eyes aren't normal and his skin. It's like something's hidden inside him, darkness. I could feel it.

''Look whoever you are. I don't play games.'' I back him away and take my backpack and walk pass him. I'll just skip my lunch and somebody will have it. I just left my lunch, I don't want them anyways. Just thinking about his look makes me feel like I'll throw up if I eat more.

I open the door and step on the stairs, he's still following me. I could hear him clearly. Man this guy is pissing me off! I'll just try to lose him! I run down stairs quickly and open the door for the second floor. I look behind if he's still following me. He isn't there. Great… Now I can relax. Why is that creep following me? He was just looking at me the whole time when we had class in four hours. And what was ''us'' about?

Finally, heading back home. I can't wait to take a nap, I'm stressful today. This never really happen to me… Not even once. This day was a lot different. I hope the other guy or girl won't be creepy looking as him. Or I hope he won't be worse. I don't care if it's a girl or a boy; I only care about the look. I don't want to look at different people everyday in my class. Or I'll get more stress in my life. Still long way home though.

*Regular POV*

''OUT OF THE WAY!'' A brown-haired guy pushes Ichigo to the wall and keeps running. Someone was chasing after him. Ichigo looks to that guy and made his uniform. He hears someone yelling where the guy runs away from. He looks there and he sees people. There are blue-haired guy and three black-haired guys which are following the blue-haired guy. Ichigo only thinks that's their boss.

'I never liked gangsta-wannabes!' Ichigo thinks for himself and sighs deeply. When they run pass him, he takes one black-haired guy and tackles him to the ground. The others look back to their black-haired friend.

''Hey! Hair-style weirdo! You're picking up the wrong gang!'' The blue-haired guy looks deeply into Ichigo's eyes. 'Not another weirdo…' Ichigo sees something stuck in the blue-haired guy's jaw. It looks like they're some fangs from a big cat. He got blue eye-line.

''Grimmjow… He's with me.'' Ichigo looks behind as he hears that voice he never liked. That was the guy with white hairs.

''Him? He looks like noth-… Wait a minute. He has the Reaper's Reiatsu.'' 'Reiatsu? Reaper?' Ichigo thinks for himself as he looks back to that Grimmjow guy.

''And you're his-''

''Shaddap, Grimmjow. I know it-'' Shiro looks to Ichigo and smirks. ''-long before him.'' Ichigo looks back to Shiro. Giving him a glare.

''What the hell are you guys talking about!'' Ichigo looks back to Grimmjow.

''You're a cute little curious carrot-top, aren't you?'' Grimmjow walks directly to Ichigo. Shiro grins and walks behind Ichigo, he pulls him into his back.

''That cute little carrot-top will be mine. Not yours. And you will be our classmate… Be nice or you're dead.''

''You think you can defeat me? Don't get me wrong, Shiro. I'm stronger than you think. Maybe I am stronger than you.'' Grimmjow grins back.

''Yes. Only maybe.'' They both look into their eyes, full of hatred.

*1.00 am*

*Ichigo POV*

What was that all about? That Grimmjow guy and that white-bastard guy are like enemies to each other. And Grimmjow will be in my class? I better think how to survive. I feel like I won't win against them when there's a fight. I'm kind of glad that white guy shows up. Grimmjow was the same which has evil inside. It was almost the same as that white-guy but not quite the same. I don't like them… They're different. And what were 'Reaper' and 'Reiatsu' about?

I stand up from my bed and sit to the chair. I rub my forehead, trying to cool down my stress. I'm very hot… I think I'm having a fever. Or is it just my room which is warm? I stand up and walk to my window then open it. I look down to the road and I see that guy who I saw today. Brown-haired guy is sitting and leaning his back to the wall.

''Hey. You OK?'' I waited for him to answer me. But he didn't answer. I open my door and run downstairs. I get outside from our house and run for him. He's bleeding from his nose and mouth. Maybe those weird people finish him off. I just can't ignore him so I take him to my house. I sat him where my pops always works and take two gloves and put them on. There are deep wounds on his chest. It's like it's from some sort of a sword. I clean it quickly and sew his deep wounds.

I've waited 2 hours. He won't wake up. Maybe he will be awake in 2 or more hours. I better wait for him to wake up so he won't freak out. I sit to the couch and take some magazine which I'm interested in.

*Two hours pasts*

Still nothing… There's no way he would die. I hope he's not in coma. I've been walking in circles, hoping he's fine. I don't know why I care someone like him.

I got outside and go where I found him. I wanted to clean the blood before everybody wake up. Cleaning a blood isn't so bad. It's just something which makes us alive. True it's others' bacteria but hey. I have no wounds so I'm not worried. When I finish cleaning it, I stand up as I look to my right. There's a small green ball. I take it and come back to my pop's working medical house.

*Regular POV*

Ichigo puts the Green pill on the spoon. He didn't notice it was a spoon. He walks to the toilet and pours the water which he had use it to clean the blood on outside. He flushes the toilet and cleans his hands. He dries them up and walks back inside to the room. He sits back to the couch and read the magazines again. Something crashes outside. Ichigo stands up and walks to the door as he puts the Magazines down to the table. He got outside and nothing was there.

''Maybe just a cat…'' Ichigo sighs and walk back inside. He looks to the table and the green little pill was gone. The guy sits and rubs his neck. He moans in pain and coughs.

''Hey… Did you eat the pill?'' Ichigo asks. The guy looks behind in surprise. He groans in pain as he moves fast.

''Don't move that fast. Your wounds are deep.'' Ichigo walks besides him.

''I am… the pill.'' The guy looks to Ichigo. Ichigo chuckles in surprise.

''What?'' Ichigo asks smiling in annoyance.

''That called Gigai… I thought you knew when you had a Reaper power.'' The guy scratches his cheek and looking at Ichigo with his confusing eyes.

''Gi-Gigai? What are you talking about? Urgh, nevermind about that. You OK?'' Ichigo scratches his own forehead as he asks.

''Yeah. You helped me, right? People call me Kon.'' Kon smiles at Ichigo.

''Ichigo.'' Ichigo answer back but didn't smile much.

''Thanks for helping me. How can I thank you more?'' Kon asks again as he edging slowly to sit.

''No need to. Can I take a look of your wounds?'' Ichigo asks as he takes the saw.

''What the..? Not with a saw!'' Kon crawls back slowly.

''I'm just kidding but I had to look at your wounds.'' Ichigo chuckles and put the saw down. He put his hand to Kon's chest and removes the bondage slowly. The wound look well. It will heal soon as he can see it.

* * *

><p><em>AN. Please tell me what you think ^^_


	3. Provement

*English is not my Native language so don't get mean!*

*Ichigo POV*

That Kon guy is very friendly. Also annoying really. He said he had a special power like his legs are very powerful and can run fast and jump high. But I won't believe him until he proves it. I believe him a bit 'cause I've seen weird things like that White-bastard guy and Grimmjow guy. He said him and Grimmjow are old enemies. He didn't mention about that white guy.

''Oh and. There are many sexy bodies around the Reapers! Big breasts and big-asses!'' OK. Now I know he's a pervert! I wonder how old he is.

''How old are you?''

''I've been created since… around 300 years, I guess. But I looked like 15 or 16 year old, am I?'' He smiles big at me which I couldn't ignore, so I smile back at him and nod. Around 300 years… So he's an old man who's a pervert. What a stressful day. Full of lies day. I will remember this day forever… August 15th.

''Hey, Kon. Why don't you prove that you can jump high? Well… When your wounds heal I mean…'' I forgot he had some wounds. I wonder f I will see him again… I also hope not.

''They'll be heal about in 3 hours so I can come back and prove it.'' He smiles bigger as he close his eyes.

*2 hours and 30 minutes pasts*

I hope I can keep up without sleeping at school. This is my worse day ever! If something makes it worse, I swear to god I will kick his or her ass! I don't care if it's a girl right now! I never really beat girls but I guess I'm too stressful to let the girls win.

I'm only wishing this was all just a dream. I really hope it's a dream.

''Yo, Orange.'' No… Not that voice. I look back slowly and groan in annoyance. It's that white guy. Who else will have two voices?

''What happened to yer eyes?'' And his smirk is always there. I don't want to answer his stupid question! Wasn't it obvious? I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired!

''Yer smoke?''

''No! I never smoke! Now leave me alone before you get me pissed off!'' I groan deeply and walk faster.

''Come on, orange. Wanna know a secret? I come here to protect yer from Grimmjow. He's an ass and he fu-''

''I don't care! I had enough of weirdoes! I said leave me alone!'' I sigh deeply. I'm going crazy. It wasn't that bad to walk with him but I don't want to hear his voices and see his eyes!

*Regular POV*

Shiro grabs Ichigo's arm and drags him behind the building where people won't be able to see them. Ichigo says many times to leave him alone but Shiro won't give up. He has something he should have. He pushes Ichigo roughly to the wall and kisses him deeply. He forces his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth as he grips Ichigo's arms and squeezes them. Ichigo moans in surprise and blushes deeply. He didn't know what to do in this situation. This was new for him. He finally pulls his head back and leans it to the wall; glaring at Shiro in confusion and disgust. Shiro licks his lips as he grins wider. Ichigo wasn't bad at all. He doesn't care if he's his first or not.

''Grimmjow does that but only worse. I would fuck yer hard until I rip yer ass apart if I was him.'' Shiro let go of Ichigo with a deep glare. He knew that will get him attention what he was talking about. Ichigo is stubborn as he can see.

''Then why in the hell did you kissed m-''

''That will keep yer pay attention, orange… Or Ichigo. Yer smell like one… Yer mouth I meant. Care fer kiss me again?'' Shiro grins wider.

''Just stay away from me you creep!'' Ichigo tries to punch Shiro but his movements are easy to read. His fist gets blocked by Shiro. So did his leg.

''Ohooh. Dirty games, huh? I'd love to!'' Shiro put Ichigo's leg to his hip as he pushes Ichigo's hand to the wall and leans closer to him. He licks Ichigo's blushing cheek and kisses it softly. He slips his hand to Ichigo's stomach then under his shirt. Making Ichigo gasps for an air.

''That's how you treat people? Humiliate them?'' Ichigo kicks Shiro on the balls after he says it. That one wasn't easy to read, it was sudden. Shiro let go of Ichigo and put his one hand to his own crotch. That one hurts. He only glad he wasn't hard yet. Shiro chuckles lowly as he looks to Ichigo who's escaping from him.

''Clever…'' He whispers to himself and grins. He liked him that way. He wasn't like the other guy. The other guy was easily turned on and let the white-boy do whatever he wants with him. But this orange-haired boy was tougher than he thoughts. He will have him, no matter what. Nobody will be in his way.

''Fucking stupid ass pervert! What the fuck was this shit about? Fucking faggot!'' Ichigo runs to the school, he's still blushing. He knew it was a nice feeling but he don't want him. He was his first kiss. It was so embarrassing. It was all sudden. He didn't like it though. This was just great. Very great! His day is turning all worse. Next time he will beat that White-bastard before himself got humiliated again.

''Oi! Ichigo! Wait for me!'' A guy voice appears besides the other road. Ichigo looks to his left. He couldn't see him directly. There were many lousy cars which are passing by. It was Kon. Wasn't he supposed to lie down and take some rest as he told him?

''I'm late! I'll catch you later, Kon!''

''I'm late too! I'm going to the school and I'm a bit lost!'' Both of them yell at each other as they wish to hear themselves clearly because of the cars. Ichigo stops and waits for him. He looks to his left many times if that white-bastard is following him. He wasn't there all the time when he looks to his left. Kon finally walk passes the cars and smiles at Ichigo.

''Shall we?'' Kon begins to run and Ichigo follows quickly.

''Which class will you be in?'' Ichigo asks on the way.

''1-3 I guess. I'll be freshmen.'' That was Ichigo's class. Ichigo smiles and runs faster.

''Oi!'' Kon begins to run faster. He was fast as Ichigo.

''That's your speed?'' Ichigo asks as he remembers what Kon had said this morning.

''No. Take my hand.'' Kon put his hand to the air and waits for Ichigo to take his hand. Ichigo does it anyways. It was wrong but he want prove. Kon begins to run faster than before. Ichigo curses in the way in surprise. He wasn't lying then. There's no way a human could run this fast.

''See? I have powers and you have too! But no need to tell someone you know, OK?'' Kon smiles at Ichigo. Ichigo nods quickly.

There is the school. They made it in time. Without Kon's powers of his, they wouldn't able to make it in time. Both of them stop and let go of their hands. They run to the school and go upstairs when they got in.

*Ichigo POV*

OK… Now I believe Kon. I believe in Reapers. If Kon's powers exists and he knows reapers; so there are reapers. But… What about his wounds? Is he OK now? I look to his body and it seems there is no drying blood over him.

''Kon. What about your wounds?'' I ask him lowly as we walk pass other people.

''They're fine! They've healed.'' Already? OK… I gotta calm down and try to believe it. I guess this guy never lies.

Once we got in to the class. I look to my table. No fucking way. That white-bastard is sitting besides my table. How did he able to get here so fast? Nevermind about that. He might have a car!

''What took yer so long, Ichigo?'' His grin never changes. I won't look at him again. He tries to humiliate me! I'll just kick his ass when I'm 100 % awake someday! I'll let him pay someday! I'll make him wish he never born!

* * *

><p><em>AN. Please tell me what you think ^^_


	4. Their secret

*English is not my Native language so don't get mean!*

*Ichigo POV*

That Grimmjow guy is finally at our class. There were three people who will join our class… They were them. The different people were them. Shiro, Kon and Grimmjow. Kon is the only guy who I can trust. He's friendlier than Grimmjow and Shiro.

''Grimmjow. Jaggerjack. That's all you need to know.'' He looks like an asshole. What a Punk. I don't like him either. He's still wearing that weird mask. Is it a showoff or just some 'beauty' mark?

''Just don't look at him, Ichigo. So he won't look back.'' I could see Shiro looks at me after he says it. I only roll my eyes and look to the window. Uh… There's the girl again. The one with black cloak and Katana; Jumping around the trees. I look behind if anyone could see her. Nobody noticed. I look to Kon who's behind me, he noticed her. Thank god I'm not the only one.

''Nee-san…'' Kon sighs and put his hand to his jaw. It's like he's… in love or something. Isn't he… Sister. He said sister. Ah whatever. Maybe they're twins which I couldn't understand.

''Rukia.'' Shiro whispers again. I look at him with ''Excuse me?'' look.

''That black cloak girl. Her name is Rukia. Say hi to her when yer see her again. She could help yer if she noticed yer' Reiatsu.'' He's acting… nice. He isn't smirking at all. He looks normal without his smirk.

''Yeah just try not to flirt her. She's aggressive.'' What? I look behind after Kon says it. I'm not interested in short people. And she looks so young so there's no way I'll flirt her. And I don't need any girlfriend at this age. Not before I finish school. Wait a minute… Kon knows her. I think I'm too tired to think straight. And Shiro knows her.

''OK. Take a seat, Mr. Jaggerjack. I'll be right back. I forgot my purse.'' I look to our teacher when she says it. She walks through the door and get out. I sigh lowly and look back to the window.

''You…'' I look back at Grimmjow. He's staring at Kon I see. I could hear Kon gasps a bit. Maybe he's scared of that Punkass. Grimmjow starts to walk towards him, making his hands into fists. I stand up and look deeply into his eyes. Tatsuki also stands up. She might be a girl but she's a very tough one. I couldn't defeat her when I was around 6. But I finally defeat her when we grow up. Wait. Shiro stands up too. Is he protecting Kon or Grimmjow?

''The teacher said take a seat.'' I say it lowly to him.

''What you gonna do about it? Beat me?-'' He chuckles. ''-You can't defeat me at this level, Carrot-top.''

''Just take a seat, Blueberry!''

''How dare you to make fun of me?'' Look who's talking!

''Grimmjow. Take yer' fucking seat. That's all he asks!'' Shiro grins over Grimmjow as he says it. Grimmjow looks to Shiro and chuckles lowly.

''Fine!'' He says and looks to a Keigo whose sitting front of me.

''You. Fuck off.'' Grimmjow stands tall before Keigo.

''This is my seat.''

''Move, bitch!''

''Alright alright… I will.'' Keigo stands up quickly and walk to the table which has no person on it to sit on. Grimmjow is gonna sit front of me. Great. I hope he won't make any troubles. But he will see how scary our teacher can be. True that she's a woman but she's sometimes scary when she's serious. I can't wait to look at his face when he got yelled. I've already seen Shiro's face when he got his ear trapped. Well. With mine. 

* * *

><p>It's lunch time. Kon knows something about me and he's much nicer than others. And he's not stupid… I hope he's not. I'm getting tired of Keigo for being so stupid all the time. Ofcourse, I'm still very tired. It's only 2 hours left to free from school. It's a shame that teachers don't really got sick often. They only got sick only once in a year. I love to learn but not in this mood. I'm exhausted.<p>

''Oi, Ichigo. Wait for me.'' Kon stands up after I walk pass him. Shiro and Grimmjow only sitting there and looking at themselves like: they wished to destroy themselves.

*Few minutes later*

''Ichigo! Beat this guy up!'' Kon looks at me like he's scared. Ofcourse. Grimmjow is gripping him and he doesn't look happy. Now I know what Shiro meant. He is kinda scary.

''Hey asshole. Leave him alone!''

''What did you say, Carrot-top?'' He let go of Kon and walk right up to me. He looks well muscled when he walked. But he's kinda thin… or… maybe because of his clothes. Tch! Whatever! I can take care of him by myself!

''I said… 'Hey asshole. Leave him alone.' Wanna hear it again?'' I gave him death glare after I say it. He looks surprised.

''I'm not in the right mood to deal with you. This guy's supposed to be dead.'' Dead… So it was him who beat him up. Bastard! Enjoying killing people, huh? Killing people for fun? We kill animals when we had to eat, not for fun!

''I don't like people who kill for fun!'' I might be tired but now I have Will to fight with him. I know what I've said but I just can't ignore Kon. I look to Kon and tell him to leave. He does what I said. But why would he run away when he has some… special powers or whatever that calls…

''We're finally alone… Let's see if you're one of us or not.'' He vanished after he says it! Where the hell is-

''I guess not... You're weak.'' He's behind me? I look behind quickly but I didn't faced him enough. He pushed me to the wall and put his hand to my throat. I try to kick him but he was quicker just like Shiro. What the hell is going on?

''Stay away from Shiro. You don't know who he is. You don't know what he had done. You can see his eyes, can you? They're eyes of Hollow. Demon and killer eyes.'' Hollow? Those guys are shitting me. Who should I trust? Him or Shiro? I won't trust them but there's only one who I can trust. Kon.

''Get off him!'' We look to my left when we heard two voices. It was Shiro. Grinning widely like he's looking forward to beat this Grimmjow guy up. Holy fuck. He's holding a white Katana. Is he going to kill Grimmjow? Or me...?

''Well well... Looking for a fight I see. Fine...'' Grimmjow let go of me and faces Shiro. ''… I will fight you and I will protect carrot-top from you. He will be mine!'' Fuck. There the hell did his Katana come from? He just toke it from his right hip. I didn't see… I didn't loo- Fuck. Please tell me I'm dreaming.

''No… I WILL… protect him from yer.''

* * *

><p><em>AN. Please tell me what you think ^^_


	5. New Feelings

*English is not my Native language so don't get mean!*

*Regular POV*

Ichigo can't see how they do it. They're fighting like invisible. He can't even keep up with his eyes. Is this possible? He can't answer his own question. He could hear noises when they cross their swords. But he can't see them. He doesn't like this. He thinks he's just dreaming. He must have fall asleep during the class. He hopes he's dreaming. He could hear Shiro laughing enjoyably. He was having fun during this battle. Somebody can't stop them. Not even the teachers. They're too fast. Ichigo is just standing there and try to keep up with them. He just felt like he needs to read their movements. There it is… He saw Grimmjow moves with his sword. But the Carrot-top couldn't read Shiro's movements. Maybe he's faster.

Grimmjow pushes Shiro to the wall. As Ichigo can see, Grimmjow's biting Shiro's lower lip. But Shiro was only grinning. Are they faggots or what? Grimmjow kisses Shiro and he just kisses back… Are they couples?

''Let me fuck you just once. I will be gentle.''

''Fuck no. Yer know I'm active, kitty. And besides. He's already in my heart.'' Shiro kicks Grimmjow on the stomach; causing him to cough a bit of blood. Grimmjow dries his blood from his mouth and lick his lips as he chuckles. He looks to Ichigo.

''Him, huh? You're not the only one who's interested in him, Snowflake!'' Ichigo gasps lowly and begins to run away. He doesn't like what he just heard. He's not interested in guys. Especially them.

''Now yer scared him.''

''Look who's talking!'' Grimmjow starts to run and go after Ichigo. Shiro does it too. He won't let Grimmjow win.

* * *

><p>''Kon! Oi! Wait for me!'' Ichigo sees Kon running. Was Kon still running? Wasn't he supposed to be like inside their classroom? But he was running outside anyways. Kon slows down a bit and waiting for Ichigo to keep up.<p>

''What is it, Ichigo?'' Kon asks when Ichigo get besides him. Ichigo points behind but keeps running. Kon looks behind and he sees Shiro and Grimmjow holding their swords. He starts to freak out and runs more.

''Kon! Wait for me!'' Kon runs back and takes Ichigo.

Kon is at Ichigo's home; hiding in Ichigo's closet. He never liked to see Grimmjow's grin. He thinks Grimmjow is scarier than Shiro. Besides. He was the one who tried to kill Kon.

''Kon. We're OK now. And why my house actually?'' Ichigo closes his eyes in annoyance.

''Because you have some kind of medical treatments here, Ichigo. If something bad happens, we can use them.'' Kon answers with a fake laugh of his. He was a sacred cat. Ichigo groans and sighs deeply.

''We lost them because of yer... Why can't I sense them? Can yer sense them?'' Shiro looks around.

''No. Someone must have used a strong barrier.'' Grimmjow looks to Shiro and grins at him.

''Let's fuck.''

''Get lost.'' Shiro jumps away. Grimmjow chuckles and goes after Shiro.

*Ichigo POV*

Why are they fighting against me? Who should I trust? I can't trust both of them now. I'm very confused. I don't really know what to do. This is just too much. I sigh deeply and lay down to my bed.

''Ichigo...?'' Kon opens the closet and jumps down to the floor.

''I need a rest... I haven't sleep all night and I started to hate this day.'' I look at Kon. He smiles softly and points at the closet.

''Can I sleep inside your close? I'm scared to go out.''

''Sure. Just don't break anything.''

*9 hours pasts*

I'm eating with Kon at my room. I couldn't ignore him since Grimmjow is trying to kill him. Had Kon done something wrong, or what? I don't know his story. I don't know Kon but... I'm helping him.

''Kon... Why does Grimmjow trying to kill you?'' I look at him; directly into his eyes. He's only looking at his food and still eating.

''I... tried to steal someone from him...'' He scratches his cheek quickly when he says. Who's someone? I glare at him, hoping he will tell who he tried to steal.

''OK... I tried to steal one of his girls from his gang. She has huge breasts and she's very beautiful. Her voice is also high.'' That's it? Grimmjow tried to kill Kon because of his gang was flirted? They're fucked up. That's why I never liked Gangs.

''That's a very stupid reason to kill you for flirting...'' I roll my eyes and eat again. It is very stupid reason. People in these days are very stupid. Fighting over nothing and killing people for fun. That's just childish, very childish.

''Yeah. It is.'' Kon eats again. He looks at me and smiles.

''Hey... Thanks again for helping me...'' He punches my shoulder softly. I only smile and nod at him.

''Kon... Did you bring your pack back? I forgot mine...'' Kon shake his head as no after I say it. Great. Now we gonna have some serious homeworks because she will think we skip the last lesson. Yes... Obviously... we did. But! It was serious.

''Why?''

''We're gonna do long homeworks.'' I sigh deeply as I stand up. I couldn't stand long homeworks. Minimum are always over 15 pages or math sums. I'm high logical but I don't really like math that much. I know math is Logic but also many things are logic like chess and physics.

''I hope it doesn't gonna be math... Or I hope she'll be nice since I'm new!'' Kon smiles and chomps his dinner. That... is not gonna happen. Even one of my classmate was new, she treat her same as rest of us.

''But you know... She treat all people the same.'' I smirk before I close my eyes. It is true. I'm sure he won't believe it for first time but he'll see.

''That's unfair... But! I will see it for myself!'' Kon closed his eyes and giving me crumpy-kissing lips. Just thinking about his lips... it made me think about Shiro's kiss in mine... Should I tell Kon or...? I mean. He already told me many stuff... But I don't want him calling me gay. But I'm sure he will understand since they're trying to get me.

''Hey... Kon... Can I tell you something?'' I look down to the ground, nervous what he will say after I told him the truth. I don't wanna hide it inside my brain everyday. And I don't wanna keep it secret forever.

''What?'' He asks me. Should I say it or not... I'm lost in my brain. Do it or not. Those words revolve many times inside my brain. But I'm very nervous. I don't even wanna ruin our new friendship. Maybe I should not tell him. Or maybe I should. Maybe he can help me and giving me advises since he's the pervert. But what if he gives me wrong advises...? What if he gives me right advises? What if he doesn't help me?

''Ichigo?'' Kon shakes his hand in front of my eyes.

''Ah... Sorry... I'm just... confused. I don't know if I should tell you or not... Since I guess you're the only one I can trust.''

''You can tell me anything... Was it about... Shirosaki when he...?'' Oh shit... Don't tell me he knows he kissed me! Or tell me he forces many people to do it! Wait... Shirosaki? So that's his name...?

''So... he kissed you, huh? He uuh...'' He chuckles. ''...He only kisses the one who he likes deeply in his heart... Rukia-neechan was his girlfriend but... Shiro's heart faded to darkness... And looking for more power... to take over you...'' I gasp deeply and look into his eyes. I would love to hear rest of his words! So I'll be able to refuse him if I know about him more than kissing. He seems alot to know Shiro. And Shiro wasn't hurting Kon at all.

''What do you mean?'' I ask quickly after my thinking.

''What I meant was... He's high logical, evil and brave ho I mean... Reaper who has the ability to take over powerful bodies.'' So Shiro is also a reaper! I should have known! And Grimmjow is a reaper too?

''How does he do that?''

''We never know... We never find out. Even the Captain Mayuri couldn't get it. He's a research high skilled Captain. He's the most logical over invention in Soul Society.'' Soul Society?

''Ah! Soul Society is a home for souls and Reapers... You called it Heaven.'' What? That's stu-Whatever.

''Tell me more about Shiro... I want him pay back what he have done to me! Wait a minute... How did you know he kissed me?''

''I saw you guys yesterday... I was about to report that a Hollow who was near to a soul. But I take care of it quickly since he was busy. If I disturb him... he'll slaughter me and make me pay for disturbing him. He's a real psycho who loves to fight. He kills his ow- I meant Hollows everytime when he see them. He's a real fighting-machine. If you try to stay on his side... Maybe he'll help you or... If you don't wanted to be kissed or fucked... Stay away from him. Your own choice. That's all I can tell.'' That's all? What about his weakness? What about his dislikes? I guess I better find out myself.

''Just remember that I'm not gay, Kon.'' I smile very weakly at him. Wishing him to see that I'm not into guys.

''I can see it in your eyes that you're not into guys, Ichigo. Neither am I. I don't mind having Homosexual friends. They're normal like us.'' He smiles with closing his eyes.

''What about Grimmjow? Is he into guys?''

''I guess... I don't know him that much. Shiro knows him more. Why asking?''

''Well... When you ran away from school yesterday... Shiro showed up and he said that I'll be his. Grimmjow said that too. They fight against me and... Shiro said someone was in his heart... Grimmjow said he was interested in me and... When I first met him while he was chasing you he called me 'Cute little curious Carrot-top' then Shiro pulled me into his back. Shiro was saying: 'He will be mine, not yours.' I couldn't get it.'' I cross my arms on my chest, sighing lowly.

''So they're fighting over you...? I better say... Stay on Shiro's side... Grimmjow is also killing-machine and he can get whatever he wanted from his gang. Many reapers feared him. He's an Espada. He's number 6 which means as strong as our Captains.'' Espada? Now what the hell is that?

''What's Espada?''

''Well... They were originally Hollows. They eat human souls. When the time comes, they eat themselves to get stronger. The one who survived will turn into Menos. They're big ass Hollows which can be hard to defeat for newbies or even skilled reapers. Every Menos' have same faces. When some of them have different faces, they'll eat one of Menos' to continue their power. Once they eat one of Menos'. Their shapes will change and continue where they should go. It's all in their instincts. Then they'll eat to become stronger than that shape, defeating many Arrancar so they can continue to the strongest form... That's all I can remember since Rukia-neechan disturbed me while overhearing Captain Mayuri's report.'' Hollows. Menos'. Arrancar then Espada. So the Espada is the strongest form? I've better think about everything.

*Regular POV*

Kon and Ichigo are walking to the nearest store. They wanted some little sweets. They talk about different subject. They laughed sometimes and tell jokes.

''I noticed one of the big breasts girl looked at you many times. So you guys are dating?'' Kon pokes Ichigo and smiling bigly. Ichigo sighs.

''That's not it!''

''Why? She isn't your type? What's your type?'' Ichigo blushes slightly.

''Well... If I fall in love, that person will be the one, right?'' Kon laughs lowly.

''You're bad at types! I like big breasts and beautiful babes!'' Ichigo noticed already when Kon said something about stealing one of Grimmjow's gang. But the problem is. He doesn't know how he will answer it. His friends and himself never talked about girls. But Ichigo knows Mizuiro love older women. He doesn't know Keigo's and Sado's types.

''That Tatsuki is pretty cute when I take a closer look to her face.''

''But she's a tough girl. She can defeat any guys. She's an elite just like me. We used to go to Karate lesson's together when we were young.''

''Interesting. She might not have big breasts but she's very cute. Would you date her if she asks?'' 'What? She's not the type who asks guys out. And besides. She's my childhood friend.' Ichigo looks away while he blushes a bit more.

''No! She's my friend and there's no way I'm gonna ask her out!''

''That's the most good timing for asking an old friend out. You guys know better each other than newer friends. You had your first kiss before Shiro… Right?'' Kon pats Ichigo's shoulder softly.

''O-Ofcourse not! I'm 15!'' Kon keeps silence. He couldn't believe it. This teenager was different than others. Teenage boys always wanted a girlfriend to let themselves be men.

''You're… hopeless… You better have a girlfriend soon so you won't be left out by your boyfriends.''

''Boyfriends?''

''You know what I meant! Your guy friends! Sheesh.'' Kon laughs. Ichigo only looks away, still blushing.

''Yer will hear it, Grimmjow… I was his first kiss!'' Shiro smirks and jumps behind them. Kon and Ichigo didn't notice but still walking.

''Get that kid!'' A very familiar voice appears over the park. Kon and Ichigo looks to their left and they saw Grimmjow with his 5 friends. They were beating a kid up.

''That's… Grimmjow…'' Kon swallows hardly and steps one step to his right.

''Le-Let's just pretend we didn't saw him…'' Ichigo smiles weakly. But he wished to help that kid since he's his own kind. But he doesn't want Kon any more trouble.

''Picking up a kid, Grimmjow? Why can't yer fight yer own size?'' Ichigo and Kon look behind in shock. When did he get behind them? Grimmjow looks to Shiro, eyes wide open.

''You wanna fight, Snowflake?'' His eyes back to normal when he sees Ichigo. But he smirks when he sees Kon.

''When did you…?'' Ichigo steps back from Shiro. Shiro look to Ichigo with his usual evil smirk.

''Yer will understand if yer join us…'' Shiro looks back to Grimmjow. ''…I want to fight but not this time. Yer already tried to humiliate me this day!''

''Kghe! Coward! That's why I wished to humiliate you more! Or… Should I say… Your real body? He looks better than you.'' Grimmjow's expression becomes emotionless. It's like he never experienced any emotions before. Not even before his life. He was full of evil inside him. His eyes were widened more. His grin widened ear to ear.

''Stay away from him!'' Shiro gets front of Ichigo and pull his sword out. Ichigo's looking at Shiro's back, full of confusion. What are they talking about? Why couldn't he get it? What's their secret?

''Why should I? It's just personal!'' Grimmjow laughs like a maniac. He enjoys teasing Shiro more than ever. If he pisses Shiro off, he will be able to fight serious. He wanted Ichigo when he first met him. He wanted to fuck him hard. Shiro begins to swing his sword like looping. He was getting serious. Grimmjow looks to Shiro.

''Swinging doesn't make you fearsome, Snowflake. I've already seen that move before.'' Ichigo looks to Grimmjow. 'Doesn't he fear anything?' Ichigo thinks for himself as he tightened his hand into fists. There's got to be a way to make him fear something. He doesn't get scared of Shiro's eyes, not even his voices. Not even Shiro's face.

''Get him…'' Grimmjow ordered his friends. They all charges to Shiro with their Swords. The kid stands up and runs quickly away from them. All of them already forgot that kid. Shiro chuckles throw his sword to them. But they all dodge and continue to rage after Shiro. Ichigo stands back, so does Kon.

''Follow me!'' Kon takes Ichigo's hand and pulls him while he's running fast. He suddenly forces himself to stop. Ichigo look to their front and there's Grimmjow, holding his sword. He's after Kon!

''Watch out!'' Ichigo pushes Kon away as Grimmjow swing his sword on Kon. Ichigo is able to make it in time… He guesses he's gonna die by protecting a new friend… He found it odd since… he's new. he could see Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock, he could also hear him gasps. Ichigo's only looking at his eyes… Full of hatred.

''Ichigo!'' Kon yells but he knows that won't change everything. Grimmjow stops his Sword in full force. He was able to make to stop his swinging in time. It was fast indeed but his strength was better. Grimmjow's panting in shock, looking at Ichigo in his worry. Ichigo noticed… Is this his fear? Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's eyes filled with emotions. He was almost like had lost something precious.

''Can't finish what you started?'' Ichigo hisses at Grimmjow. Not believing what he sees. He found Kon's Hollow story emotionless. But this Hollow got emotions?

''I can… This was not what I started, Carrot-top.'' Grimmjow gets behind Ichigo and grips him from behind. Ichigo couldn't let himself free. He tries hard to let him let go. Bur he was too strong.

''Shi—Urgh!'' Grimmjow kicks Kon hard on his stomach. The pill comes out and the Faux body falls down to the ground. It was like he died. No… More like a dead body. Very motionless.

''Stupid Mod soul!'' Grimmjow disappears with Ichigo after he says it. They were going to the deep forest. Ichigo couldn't believe where they ended up. The forest is too quiet. He couldn't hear Shiro laughing over the fight. There were no birds crying. Not a single noise was found.

''What the fuck do you want? Let go of me, asshole!'' Ichigo tries to free from him again but there  
>was no luck.<p>

''I won't hurt you…'' Grimmjow presses his lips to Ichigo's neck and kisses it softly. Ichigo blushes and tries more to move away from him.

''Your skin is very soft… and warm.'' Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's warm breath over his neck. He didn't like this. He don't want this. It feels exactly the same when Shiro forces him.

''Get…!'' Grimmjow bites Ichigo's neck softly, making Ichigo gasps for an air. Grimmjow pushes Ichigo to the tree and let him face Grimmjow.

''Finally…'' Grimmjow pushes Ichigo's hands to the tree on top of his head. Make him unable to use his arms. But he knows there is one more trouble. He could be kicked anywhere. But there's nothing to worry about. It's not like he will hurt him with his weak strength. He put his forehead to Ichigo's forehead.

''You're very beautiful…'' Grimmjow smiles very softly. The clouds cleared out. There was a full moon. The moon hits Grimmjow's and Ichigo's skin. Ichigo couldn't answer. All he could do is stay silent in a deep blush. Nobody ever told him that. His heart pumps fast and hard. Grimmjow pulls Ichigo's right hand to his own chest.

''Can you feel my heart pumping? This never happened before. Only you can make it beat fast, Kurosaki.'' Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. He called his aftername. It's not 'Carrot-top' but Kurosaki. He could feel a beat inside his chest. He still couldn't think of a word for Grimmjow. Does Hollows have soft sides as humans? He thought they were heartless eating-machines.

''Why can't you say something?'' Grimmjow's lips gets near Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow let Ichigo's arms go to see what will happen. But Ichigo was only dropping his arms. Looking down in embarrassment. 'Grimmjow does that but only worse. I would fuck yer hard until I rip yer ass apart if I was him.' Shiro's words revolve inside his head. This was very different as Shiro told him. Grimmjow was nicer than him.

''Please… Leave me alone…'' Ichigo bite his lower lip in fear. He doesn't want to be treated this way. He's not ready for it. He never even prepared of it. He never imagined it.

''Hey…'' Grimmjow put his hand to Ichigo's jaw, letting him look into his eyes.

''I told you before… I won't hurt you… I kiss can't damage you.'' Grimmjow smirks very softly as he lean his lips slowly to Ichigo's. Grimmjow gasps lowly and jumps away. A dust filled where Grimmjow just stood before.

''Yer manwhore… Do yer think I've let my guard down on yer?'' Ichigo's wide opened. There was Shiro. He was bleeding from his forehead badly.

''Did I order someone to stop me from a kiss?'' Grimmjow sighs deeply as he put his hand to his forehead. He was so disappointed. He thought he was far away from Shiro enough.

''I won't let yer kiss him or fuck him, Grimmjow. I know what yer' trying to do!'' Shiro smirks over Grimmjow. 'How could he act so strong even he's injured badly?' Ichigo thinks for himself as he's looking at Shiro's injure. Shiro looks to Ichigo with his eyes.

''Yer worry about me? No worries. This won't kill me.'' Shiro looks back to Grimmjow.

''Get the fuck away from Ichigo, kitty! Get over here and fight me!''

''You know what? Cats come whenever they feel like it. Not when they told!''

''What a bad kitty yer are. Here's yer punishment.'' Shiro swings his sword again. Ichigo couldn't do anything but only watch the battle again. He couldn't do anything again.

''Come on Shiro… Would you give me a chance? I'd rather be punished in a pleasurable way, not in slaughtering way.'' Grimmjow unzips his shirt and shows his muscled body. There was a very large scar on his chest. Ichigo finds it disturbing. Who did this to him? Was it Shiro?

''You know you want it.'' Grimmjow grins.

''It's true it's beautiful but I only want one guy. Not two as yer, manwhore.'' Grimmjow's eye twitches. He was trying to act nicely again.

''Oh yeah? What about your short girlfriend?'' Grimmjow shouts at Shiro.

''It's been over longed ended!'' Shiro giggles in. But it doesn't sounds like it. It sounds more disturbing.

''Just once! Come on! Don't tell me you're feared to be entered!''

''Am not!''

''Yes you are. It's obvious.'' Grimmjow cross his arms on his chest as he closes his eyes and nods. Shiro groans and put his sword down. He walks to Grimmjow slowly.

''Uh?'' Grimmjow looks to Shiro with curious expression. He put his hands down and watches Shiro. Shiro slaps Grimmjow hard, causing Grimmjow laugh in surprise.

''FINE! BUT I'LL BE THE TOP!''

''NO! I'LL BE THE TOP SINCE I'M TALLER!'' Both of them growl at themselves.

''Oi… Where did Kurosaki go?'' Shiro looks behind after Grimmjow says it. Ichigo wasn't there anymore.

''Yer freaked him out!''

''Look who's talking!''

''Yer always the one who freaked him out!''

''No you are!''

''I'm gonna kiss yer!''

''Fine with me!''

* * *

><p><em>AN. Please tell me what you think ^^_


	6. Feelings improved

*English is not my Native language so don't get mean!*

*Kon's POV*

This is weird. Ichigo is not at school. His pack back is here from yesterday. Maybe something happened to him. I could only see Grimmjow vanished with Ichigo. That's all I remember yesterday. Shiro helped me and he just told me to stay there at the park. I hope Ichigo isn't dead. Grimmjow is dangerous. We don't want to lose Ichigo. Only Shiro's gayness freaks Ichigo out. He wanted to do some fun-fun with Ichigo but looks like Ichigo is not interested in him. Ofcourse, Shiro is scary and he's a hollow… I don't know if I should tell Ichigo that Shiro is a hollow. Shirosaki… Hichigo. He was named after Kurosaki. Ichigo. Come to think of it… Grimmjow had been so quiet. And he was smiling… I wonder why? Ah shit. There's a hollow near us. Fuck… What are we gonna do? Shiro have his Gigai on. Grimmjow looks to Shiro. Looks like he notices. Shiro swallows Gigon and he goes. It's been so long since I saw his real form. I mean… His white Kimono. Everybody have black Kimonos but Shiro has white.

I could hear Grimmjow sigh. Ofcourse. It is his own kind which Shiro is going to slaughter.

''Ah? Wha…What?'' What the…? I look behind and that stupid guy just panicked. I think his name was Keigo. Inoue-san's and Sado's… faces are… confused… They can see Shiro? That's impossible.

''What is it?'' Our teacher looks at Keigo.

''Tw-Two-'' Oh no, he's pointing at Shiro. How can he see him? Shiro looks at Keigo with his fearful look as always.

''Shaddap or I'll kill yer.'' He pulls out his sword and grins evilly. Just hurry up, Shiro! That Hollow is getting close!

*Regular POV*

After Shiro grinned evilly at Keigo, Keigo kept silenced and acted like nothing happened.

''Sheesh… So warm…'' Kon opened the window and sighed. He wanted to act like he didn't see anything. He opened the window so Shiro could use it to come out. Grimmjow was looking at Shiro's Gigai.

''Behave yerself, Gigon…'' Shiro jumped out from the window.

''Waaaaai! Work-work-work-work-work-work-woork!'' Kon looked surprised. He never imagined Shiro could pick this one Gigon. He remembered Shiro wanted a hard-worker. And this was THAT result. Grimmjow looked at Kon in shock; Kon looked back at Grimmjow too in shock. Both of them never imagined it. Smiling face, looking so alive and looked so full of emotions… That was his Gigon?

''I'm glad you like math, Mr. Shiro.'' The teacher smiled and looked back to the blackboard. Shiro's Gigon chuckled many times as he worked hard.

* * *

><p>After Shiro finished the Hollow off, he decided that he will try to find Ichigo. Who could possible put a strong barrier? He couldn't feel Ichigo's Reiatsu. Who was smarter than them? Even the Sixth Espada couldn't feel his Reiatsu.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was lying on his bed. Thinking about how his life changed so quickly from 2 days ago. It was like his typical life had become blank. This is not the life what he wanted. He wanted his old life back. But how? He started to believe he was not dreaming. This was all real. He rolled to his left side as he sighed deeply. 'Can you feel my heart pumping? This never happened before. Only you can make it beat fast, Kurosaki.' Ichigo bit his lower lip hard. What was that feeling about? It made Ichigo excited as hell. 'I won't let yer kiss him or fuck him, Grimmjow. I know what yer' trying to do!' But that stopped the most exciting part. What were they talking about? Just what are their secrets?<p>

''Found yer.'' Ichigo gasped. When will they leave him alone? He looked behind to his window. He saw Shiro standing on the air, watching Ichigo from the window. But something was different. His Kimonos are white, not black as that Rukia girl.

''Yer' very fun to scare, Ichigo. Just don't gasp fer nothing next time. ''

''What do you want?'' Ichigo stand up from his bed, stepping back to his closet. Shiro cocked his head to his left as he looked at Ichigo.

''Yer know hiding or running won't help.'' Shiro got behind Ichigo, smirked as he grabbed Ichigo's chest.

''Yer will be mine. A King should ride his Horse… mostly in bed.'' Ichigo squeezed his eyes closed as he gasped deeply. Maybe Shiro was talking about himself – the one with how Grimmjow could act.

''Please… Stop this!'' Ichigo bit his lower lip. He couldn't do anything. Shiro traveled his hand around Ichigo's torso. He kissed Ichigo's neck then sucked it slowly – love-biting it. He will be his. Not Grimmjow's. Shiro put his two fingers inside Ichigo's mouth, forcing him to suck them. Ichigo started to pant so lowly. Shiro could feel the Orange was shaking and scared. But he know what he wanted. He slipped his hand under Ichigo's body, stroking his well-muscled belly.

''St—ohh…'' Ichigo tried to finish his words. But he got spoiled slowly. He liked the way Shiro touched him. He was a bit warmer than Grimmjow. But he was rougher than Grimmjow. Shiro slipped his hand to Ichigo's crotch. He started to rub it.

''No… Not there!'' Ichigo putted his hand to Shiro's hand which was on his crotch. But he couldn't remove it. He was just letting his hand rest there. He liked it.

''Yer want more, doncha?'' Shiro putted his hand inside Ichigo's pants and boxes. He was already wet.

''Touching yer this short made yer wet… Yer' really are interesting, Ichigo.'' Shiro smirked. He let go of Ichigo's cock.

''Don't stop-uh?'' Ichigo putted his hand to his own mouth. What was he saying? He didn't mean it… Or was he? Shiro grinned and chuckled lowly. He walked to bed and sat down. He glared at Ichigo.

''If yer sit on my lap, I'll do more.'' Shiro grinned widely. But his eyes were still emotionless. So cold and so dark. Ichigo was only standing there, panting lowly.

''Well?'' Shiro glared deeply into Ichigo's eyes. It was still good. He walked up to Shiro, putting his knees into the bed while he's on Shiro's lap. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck.

''Good. All yer need to do is beg fer it, Ichigo.'' Shiro's eyes turned all enjoyably – little bit evil inside. Ichigo bit his lower lip once more. He never imagined begging for this creepy guy. He even never will look forward to it.

''Ple-please…'' All Ichigo could do was whisper.

''Please what?''

''Pl-please… Do whatever you want with my cock… I can't take it anymore!'' Ichigo gripped Shiro's Kimono. He was hardened quickly; his legs shook lowly for attention. He wanted more, this feeling was very new. He never imagined that would be so good. True they had talked about sex in school last year but Ichigo wasn't interested that much. Others laughed at Dildos but Ichigo wasn't. He was the only one who acted like a real grown-up, not as a stubborn teenager. But this… changed everything.

''Yer' beg is a bit boring but… fine.'' Shiro smirked as he putted his hand to Ichigo's cock. This was a very boring begging. He wanted to hear more than those 13 words. Maybe someday Ichigo will beg with better words. This was just a beginning for Ichigo.

''This is good. Yer' pre-cumming, Ichigo. I can make yer more shaken if yer say something… Yer' should be able to read my mind. If yer can't… I'll let yer touch yerself as I watch yer.'' Ichigo didn't know what Shiro was talking about. But all he could do was trying. He bit his own lower lip then opened his mouth. But he couldn't say something. His mind was blank.

''Tch… I'll just do whatever I want then… I'll fuck yer too. That's yer punishment fer not saying anything.'' Shiro pushed Ichigo to the bed and got top of him. He kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue inside. Ichigo opened his mouth, letting the tongue passed. Ichigo moaned softly many times. He was too spoiled. He couldn't control the feeling inside his nerves.

''Well then. I guess it's time fer yer fer yer' a lesson, Ichigo.'' Shiro smirked as he kissed Ichigo's neck. Ichigo only questioned with a low groan. Shiro only continued kissing and biting. He was lowering to Ichigo's chest then his stomach. He leaved many marks on Ichigo's torso. Biting marks and love biting marks. He finally met Ichigo's cock. He licked his lips and licked the tip.

''Tha-That's too dirty, Shiro! You're not gonna do—'' Shiro rolled his eyes and sucks on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo immediately silenced when he felt this warm, wet feeling on his cock. It was too good. It already hit Ichigo; it even made him moan loud even it was just a beginning. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's balls as he put the cock half in. Ichigo closed his eyes and he clenched his teeth. He couldn't control this awesome feeling. Why didn't he let him done it earlier? Ichigo grabbed his blanket when Shiro began to deepthroat him. Ichigo tried to hide it.

''Don't hide it, Ichigo.'' Shiro looked up to Ichigo as he licked his own lips. He liked the taste of little bit bitter but it was sweet. It wasn't too salty. He rubbed Ichigo's cock fast with his hand until Ichigo got hard fully. Shiro chuckled. He sucked on Ichigo more and wet it all up. He was only putting Ichigo's cock in half, he rubbed the rest with his hand fast.

''Yer' very spoiled, Ichigo. I guess it's enough to fuck yer.'' Shiro smirked as he put his one finger on Ichigo's ass. It was already wet with Shiro's slime. (Mouth slime) he putted his finger inside Ichigo's tight ass. He was too tight.

''Don't…!'' Ichigo moaned between pleasure and pain. The pleasure was his rubbed cock, the pain was his ass. But the pain was low. But it was enough to make him moan in pain. Shiro grinned as he putted his second finger inside. He spread them in scissor-like to make it opened. But it was still tight. Ichigo pushed his head backwards to his pillow.

''Oi… It's not that bad. It ain't painful as getting beat up by steels. This is much lower, Ichigo. Well then. I'll fuck yer now.'' Ichigo looked at Shiro with his confused eyes. This was not he was counting on. Shiro chuckled evilly. He liked Ichigo's ridiculous face.

''Don't worry. I'll let yer suck first, Ichigo. Yer mouth could do it.'' Shiro pulled Ichigo's pants away. He wanted a full clear body to look at.

''Put yer shirt off or I'll rip it, Ichigo.'' Ichigo did as he told. Shiro licked his lips. He liked Ichigo's well muscled-belly. It's a good view. He knew Ichigo is a hard worker.

''Yer better suck nice and don't bite.'' Shiro smirked as he took off his White Kimono. His body was more muscled than Ichigo's. Ichigo swallowed lowly. He didn't even count on this one too. He slowly crawled at his own alike. He didn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be fucked by him. Nor others.

* * *

><p><em>AN. Please tell me what you think ^^_


	7. Feelings improved more

*Regular POV*

''That's good. Yer can do more, Ichigo.'' Shiro smirked. Ichigo had accepted his punishment since he's very spoiled. He licked Shiro's bleached cock many times. He never tasted this salty and bitter smell before. It was a funny taste.

''Just do what I did, Ichigo. Yer' making me bored. '' Shiro scratched his cheek and looked away. Ichigo blushed slightly as he continued to suck more. He finally putted Shiro's cock inside his mouth. But it was only half. He wet it up. He drooled over his own jaw and his bed. But he liked to do this. It was fun and nice. He putted his left hand on his own cock and started to rub it. 'He is getting into this… Good.' Shiro grinned. All he could do was to relax and enjoy this. He putted his hand to Ichigo's hairs and brushed them softly. Ichigo licked from the bottom to the top.

Few seconds later. Shiro get hard enough. It wasn't bad for a virgin. He was better than he thought. He chuckled very lowly as he pulled Ichigo's head off of his cock. Ichigo questioned lowly as he looked up to Shiro. Shiro pushed Ichigo to the bed. He let him laid down from his stomach. He lifted Ichigo's hips carefully. He licked his two fingers and putted them inside. Ichigo gasped lowly.

''Looks like yer've got a little bit softer.'' Shiro chuckled as he putted his fingers off of Ichigo's ass.

''Let yer' hips lift. I'm going in.'' Shiro didn't know why he warned him. He never warned anybody. But he warned him. Ichigo grabbed his blanket. He was nervous. Shiro got in as he slammed his hips to Ichigo's butt. Ichigo gasped loudly. That one hurt badly. He gripped his blanket and clenched his teeth. Shiro started to move deep. He only enjoyed it while Ichigo didn't.

''I-it hurts!'' Ichigo squeezed his eyes closed. Shiro didn't say something but only continuing fuck him hard. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's cock and rubbed it roughly.

''Shiro…!''

''Shaddap will yer? Yer'll start to like it when yer stop whining, Ichigo.'' Shiro putted it all in, making Ichigo moaned in pain. That was his favorite part. Making them suffer while he's having fun. He knew it was selfish but that was who he was. Ichigo groaned in pain as Shiro putted his left handed one finger inside Ichigo's ass. His right handed two fingers forced inside Ichigo's mouth.

''That's good. Yer' very great to fuck. Yer ass isn't so bad.'' Shiro smirked and pulled his one finger slowly up which was on the ass. Half-and-half was enough to make him groan more. Ichigo drooled over his pillow. This was too much. Now he knew Shiro wasn't the gentle type. Shiro slammed his hips once more. Ichigo moaned loudly. He didn't know what it was but it felt so good.

''Got'cha.'' Shiro smirked and let his one finger off of Ichigo's ass. He also let Ichigo's mouth go. He putted his hand to Ichigo's hips and began to fuck him fast. Ichigo moaned loudly, he had to cover his mouth to hold out his loud moan. 'How's this suddenly feels so good? What just happened? While ago, it was hurt. But now it is not… It's so deep inside me… So big inside me.' Ichigo thought for himself. He closed his eyes softly.

''Don't hide it from me, Ichigo. I would love to hear it.'' Shiro got slow. He wanted to hear Ichigo's panting while being fucked. Ichigo let go of his mouth. He panted very lowly. That was getting too good. He could feel pain, but it was much lower than pleasure.

''Want me to fuck yer hard or slow?'' Shiro felt like he wanted to let Ichigo decide.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had been looking at the window long. His hand rested on his jaw, suspected over something as he was looking over nothing. He felt like he had lost some of his goals. What was happening out there? What made him suddenly curious over something? He groaned lowly and grabbed something from his pocket. He swallowed it and his true form got out. Kon gasped lowly as he felt his Reiatsu.<p>

''IIH?'' Keigo nearly stand up. He was staring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked behind to Keigo. Keigo's eyes wide opened. Grimmjow looked older. Maybe around 20-25-30. The Gigai was made alike 15-16-17 years old. Keigo couldn't believe it. And why was there a hole on his stomach?

''Don't say anything or die, kid!'' Grimmjow jumped to the window.

''Behave yourself, bastard.'' Grimmjow looked to his Gigai and jumped away. Kon looked to Grimmjow's Gigai. He was curious which Grimmjow had picked. And… He hope Urahara Kisuke wouldn't made something for Grimmjow. That Gigai only stayed silenced. He looked at Shiro's Gigai.

''Work!'' Shiro's Gigai looked to Grimmjow's Gigai.

''SHADDAP! I WON'T START TO WORK!'' Grimmjow's Gigai started to whine and cursed his words. Shiro's Gigai and Grimmjow's Gigai stand up and faced themselves.

''You two! Back to work!'' The teacher looked at them.

''And Mr. Jaggerjack. No strong languages!''

''FUCK YOU!''

''OUT TO THE SCHOOL-PRINCIPLE, Mr. JAGGERJACK!'' All of the students gasped. Their teacher was sometimes very scary.

''In your face!'' Shiro's Gigai laughed over Grimmjow's Gigai. 'Does Grimmjow pick this…? Or… didn't he know it was him he picked?' Kon sighed lowly and looked back to his papers. 'But what is going on? What took Shiro so long?'

* * *

><p>*3.42 am*<p>

''Why did you tell me he lives here, Shirosaki…?'' Grimmjow was sitting on Ichigo's window, looking at Ichigo who was sleeping on his own bed. Shiro was leaning against Ichigo's closet. Shiro closed his eyes and sighed. He crossed his arms as he looked to Ichigo. Shiro looked to Grimmjow.

''Because I trust yer…'' Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit. He never expected those words from a psycho like himself. Grimmjow slowly looked to Shiro as Shiro kept talking.

''I know yer wouldn't hurt him… Yesterday… Yer stopped yer Katana which was about to hit Ichigo. I knew yer was aiming fer Kon but Ichigo pushed him off then yer aimed fer him. I could see yer eyes never wanted to harm Ichigo even he was yer enemy… Why didn't yer cut Ichigo?'' Shiro looked serious. Grimmjow sighed lowly.

''Isn't it obvious…? I fell in love with him… I knew he was the only Shinigami who could defeat me… And don't forget yourself, Shirosaki. You could have taken over his body when you had the chance today.'' Grimmjow narrowed his eyes lowly.

''And I couldn't… At this rate, he's too weak… And I think I won't take over his body even he got stronger… This is enough fer me to stay… I don't know if he will make me come back to his own world… And I don't care if that happens… I really miss my landlord. Thanks to that fucking research's mistake over something… He forgot all about us. You nearly forgot him too… When yer met him again, yer didn't recognize him immediately.'' Shiro looked to Ichigo.

''So it's time for him to remember us…?''

''Yes… But it would be tough for him. He will remember our actions for him in these past 4 days.'' Shiro grabbed his black Zanpakutou as he walked to Ichigo.

''What if It doesn't work? What if he dies?'' Grimmjow jumped down to the floor and looked to Shiro.

''Then let it happen…''

* * *

><p><em>AN. Please tell me what you think ^^_


	8. All started here

*Regular POV*

''Fucking hell! Kurosaki! What's your problem?'' Grimmjow blocked Ichigo's attack. Ichigo wouldn't answer but only charging fully to Grimmjow. 'That Shiro bastard! He didn't tell me he'll disappear once he let Ichigo's powers back!' Grimmjow blocked once more. He had to think clearly how to stop Ichigo. He doesn't want to fight him again. He doesn't want to hurt him again.

''I HAD ENOUGH BEING TOYED WITH! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!'' Ichigo started to gather his Reiatsu for his Zanpakutou. He was serious to kill Grimmjow. He didn't liked how they treated him. They treated him like a loser and weakling. Making him all lost in his mind. What the fuck were they thinking? He will let them pay no matter what!

''Calm down, Kurosaki.'' Grimmjow only looked at him. But he knew that won't calm him down. He had to calm himself down first. The blue-haired closed his eyes for 4 seconds then got behind Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo as he putted his head to Ichigo's left shoulder.

''Kurosaki… I've told you before… I won't hurt you. Think back since you saw me again… I never hurt you, right?'' Grimmjow whispered lowly and tightened his arms a bit more. He could feel Ichigo's heartbeat was the same as his. Their heartbeats were connected. Ichigo bit his lower lip, feeling not sure what to do. 'He is telling the truth. He is not the same him when I first saw him.' Ichigo calmed down. His Reiatsu lowered slowly.

''You're different than other Hollows… You're not like a hollow at all. You should be heartless and a killing-machine… What made you soft, Grimmjow…?'' Ichigo stared at nothing. He won't face Grimmjow if Grimmjow didn't answer. But he was similar as his own hollow. But he was softer. Much softer than Shiro. Grimmjow sighed but kept hugging him.

''Shiro trusted me that I won't hurt you.''

''That's not an answer, Grimmjow…'' Ichigo gripped his sword. He doesn't want to hear his lame excuse. But somehow his heart jumped when he said 'Shiro trusted me' He thought Hollows never trusted others. He thought Hollows would never show respect. But Grimmjow and Shiro were showing trust and respect.

''… I fell in love with you. It's been so long since I saw someone who can be so humanly even it's a reaper. I was a human once… But I forgot all about emotions. You pointed them back little by little. By looking at you made me humanly again.'' Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's cloak. He wanted to let him feel the same as himself. He had only thinking about Ichigo in 3 months when he was at Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. He followed Aizen's orders quickly. He wished to come down to the real world again. Like Aizen would do it since he broke the rules.

''You're lying… right?'' Ichigo blinked as he slowly looked back at Grimmjow. But he couldn't face his eyes yet. He still hadn't forgiven him.

''No. Why would I lie?''

''Because you're a hollow.''

''That doesn't make me liar, Kurosaki.'' Grimmjow chuckled lowly. He liked how his used-to-be-prey said. He was surprised. Indeed he was a hollow but he just told him: He was once a human.

''I still haven't forgive you.'' 'Neither you, Shiro.' Ichigo returned to a normal form as a Reaper. His Bankai was out. He only stand there and forced himself to calm more. There's no way he would come down quickly. He was still mad at them. But he didn't forget Kon. How could he forget him? He was the one who kept the secret whole the time. Kon knew all the time! He was only pretending he don't know anything. How could he?

''I know… Maybe you won't.'' Grimmjow smiled very softly. He knew what kind of person Ichigo was. When he first met him, he wasn't the type who would forgive everyone immediately. His eyes, full of proud and full of he could take down his enemies without dying. That's the real power. Instincts were everything for him. But was he able to follow his instincts clearly? He seemed like he was missing something.

-Morning-

Ichigo wasn't slept well. He didn't wish to see his own Hollow or hear him. He had to think very clearly. His anger was building up inside of him. He was toyed with two Hollows and one Gigon. Why couldn't he remember? Why didn't Shiro and Kon told him who he was before Shiro done something unforgivable. What could he do to let Shiro vanish forever? He knew it wasn't easy to think of. He had to clear his mind first but Grimmjow was on his bed and watching Ichigo thinking.

''Stop looking at me, Grimmjow. I don't like the look of your eyes.'' Ichigo sighed as he looked back at Grimmjow. He knew his eyes were always the same. They were similar for Ichigo's own eyes. Eyebrows knitted. Almost emotionless. But Grimmjow's eyes were worse. His eyes was clouded of hatred. But e didn't hate this boy. He was in love with this boy but he couldn't control his eyes. He at least try to let his eyes soften but he couldn't. He didn't think it was hard, but it was anyways.

''I didn't mean it.'' Grimmjow grinned. His grin looked full of killing instincts. Ichigo only sighed and stand up. He walked to the door and opened it.

''You better leave by that window. My father is always thinking with embarrassing stuff!''

''Ah, wait I—'' Ichigo closed his door and walked downstairs. He don't wanted to hear Grimmjow's words. '_King. Stop ignoring me! I know yer wanna talk with me._' Ichigo rolled his eyes as he stepped on the last stair. He walked to the kitchen, knowing Yuzu would be there. But the kitchen was dead silenced. It was like nobody was home. Come to think of it. He didn't heard any of his family when Shiro and himself were having a unfair fun. Didn't his father told him that they will be out? Maybe he was too clouded yesterday. Maybe he couldn't hear them screaming out Ichigo's name.

''Kurosaki. I saw your parents walking out with packbacks. I think they went out camping as I can see.'' Grimmjow walked downstairs. Ichigo ignored Grimmjow and continued walk to the kitchen. He saw a note on the fridge. He sighed and took it. He began to read it in his mind.

'_Good morning, Ichigo!_

_We left you alone at the house 'cause you have to study! So! Here's the rules! First, NO PARTY! Second, DO NOT BLOW THE HOUSE UP! You got that, son? And I left some money for you to buy. You will cook on your own! This is survival challenge! We challenge you in 2 weeks!_

_Your father, Isshin!'_

Ichigo's left eyes twitched. His stupid father didn't even write where they are going to. What a useless father he was. Ichigo threw the note to the trash can and sighed deeply. He didn't liked this. He only wished to go with them. Rather stay with them always 'cause he had enough of Grimmjow and Shiro. He don't wanted to see them again but it looked like they will stay with Ichigo since his family want away for 2 weeks.

''What's wrong?'' Grimmjow asked. Ichigo sat to the dining-chair and sighed.

''Nothing.''

''Doesn't seem like nothing to me, Kurosaki.'' Grimmjow leaned to the doorway and looking at Ichigo. He wanted to help. He also was thinking to apologize for him but he didn't know how to spit it out since he hadn't apologized for so long. But Ichigo wouldn't answer. He was only looking at the money on the table. Thinking what he will buy.

''Well… Nevermind about that. I uuuh…'' Grimmjow scratched his head. He was planning to spit the two little simple words. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow. Why was he saying 'uuuh'? There was something he wished to say.

''I'm…. sorry.''

''For what?''

''For… making you lost…''

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry. It's short again._


	9. Little explanation

*Ichigo POV*

I have to train for not letting Grimmjow or Shiro to defeat me. I don't want to accept their feelings… Or they might just have messing around. I don't know. That's why I will train hard. Or even harder. I don't like how they treated me. Like a weakling and like nobody! Especially ''Shiro'' what he called himself! I don't want to forgive them until they explained logically! I can't wait to hear their explanations.

''Oi… I'm hungry.'' I looked at Grimmjow when he hissed. I'm not a god damn dinner servant! I smiled disturbingly at him, patting his head.

''You will buy your own food!''

''I don't have any… money what you called!''

''Get a job!'' Now I will make him pay this way. Teasing him or making him mad. If I made him mad, we can continue the fight and I will prove that he had messing with the wrong guy! But… Why was he here? Why was he here with others like him? Why does he have a gang?

''I would but I don't know how to get a credi—''

''Grimmjow… Why are you here?'' I looked to my front as I asked him. He didn't answer long enough so I looked into his eyes. Hoping he will say something which was not a lie or an excuse. His face looked so serious. It's like something heavy was about to come out from his mouth. Something he didn't wanted to talk about. Something he didn't wished to say. He sighed lowly as he looked up to the roof of my wall.

''Aizen… wanted you. My mission was to bring you back unharmed to Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. He wanted something from you. I don't know what he's after. Probably to use you as he used us... But I don't want that! I only come here to see you, Kurosaki.'' He quickly look into my eyes. He was serious. I don't know what I should say. I only looked into his eyes.

''I would never hurt you again. I've promised myself when I came here again. But… I couldn't understand. I nearly forgot you… Something was wrong when I saw you again. You were different. And I couldn't recognize you immediately. I was thinking about you whole the time when I was at Hueco Mundo. But when I came here, it was like you was just a stranger. But I can recognize you now. The same person I fell in love with.''

''Grimmjow…''

''I came here just for you.'' Grimmjow smiled. His eyes were smiling too. So this was his real smile. He smiled just like us, humans. Ofcourse, he was a human once. But I don't know if he was still a human. Maybe he was. Or maybe he wasn't.

*Regular POV*

''_Oi… Don't let him catch yer._''Ichigo's face expression changed quickly. He was annoyed. Why in the fuck was he teasing? That was not the best time. He was finally saw Grimmjow's smile. When he first met Grimmjow, he was only grinning. Eyes were full of evil, but those eyes were alive. So alive.

''Kurosaki?'' Grimmjow's smile disappeared. He thought Ichigo didn't like what he said.

''It's just… He's fucking teasing.'' Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow.

''Let's get something to eat.'' Ichigo stood up and walked to his door.

''But I… I eat Souls…''

''I won't let you eat souls! The foods are more delicious than souls! Besides, where's you Gigai?'' Ichigo looked behind Grimmjow as he sighed.

''Ah… I forgot him.'' Grimmjow brushed his hairs for a second. Where could his Gigai be? He hoped he didn't do something recklessly or someone would look at him with dirty looks.

''Go get him and don't eat souls on the way!'' Ichigo opened his door and walked downstairs.

-1 hour later-

Ichigo followed a recipe. He was making Stu surprise. He wanted something taste good. Grimmjow hadn't come back yet. What took him so long? He could feel Grimmjow's Reiatsu moving slowly. Ichigo only thought Grimmjow was walking to his house slowly. Maybe Grimmjow was enjoying the fine weather.

''_Ichigo. I'm bored. Get me out of here._'' 'Shut up!' Ichigo rolled his eyes as he continued making dinner. This is first time he made dinner for himself. It wasn't that bad to cook. It was fun actually. For Ichigo, he thought it was annoying to cook. But following recipes was fun.

''_Come on, Ichigo! I won't do anything. I'll help yer with cooking._'' Shirosaki couldn't give up. He wanted to get out of Ichigo's inner world. It had been raining for long. Something was bothering Ichigo. Shirosaki knew what. It was his fault for not telling his King about everything. He forced him to fuck with Ichigo; he forced Ichigo to let him look up to Shirosaki. A horse should listen to his king. Or the horse is the king who can control the king so easily.

''I don't need a fucking help!'' Ichigo hissed as he threw the book away.

''Woah! Hey! What was that about?'' Ichigo looked behind, he saw Grimmjow in his Gigai form. God damn, he looks so young!

''Nothing. Don't you have a better Gigai?'' Ichigo looked back to the desk. But the book was thrown out. Why was he throwing it anyways? He didn't mean that.

''No. Why were you talking to yourself?'' Grimmjow smirked as he asked. He was curious what Ichigo was doing. He took the book which had nearly hit him. He walked to Ichigo and hand them over.

''I wasn't talking to myself! That Hollow ba- I mean… Whatever. Is just my hollow!'' Ichigo took the book roughly and he continued reading. Grimmjow only sat down to the dining-chair and looking at Ichigo's back. He loved to look at Ichigo, he was beautiful. His orange hairs were gorgeous. They were warm, not cold as ocean-colored hairs.

''Need help, Kurosaki?'' Grimmjow stood up and walked up to Ichigo.

''I can do it mys-.'' Ichigo looked behind. Grimmjow was so close. He was smiling and looking at Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't help but sigh. Grimmjow wished to help. Ichigo didn't wish to disappoint him; he handed a spoon over Grimmjow and let him take a look over the book.

''How am I supposed to… two spoon of salt… Why am I only holding one spoon? It says two spoon of salt… Were they made of salt?'' Ichigo sighed and put his hand to his jaw.'

* * *

><p><em>AN I've been so busy. I almost forgot this site... I'm sorry... It's short again. _


	10. Orders refused

*Regular POV*

''I see! So that's why you people use electricity power like that! At Las Noches the power is a bit different. Well, not exactly as yours but we use it differently.''

''I don't care about that…''

''But man! Those recipes are peace of shits! The writer must be so retarded! They didn't wrote 'Two S-P-O-O-N-S'!''

''Yo-You're not the right man to say it, Grimmjow…'' Ichigo smiled with a fake smile. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo with his confused expression. He didn't know why Ichigo said that. He was sure he said the right thing.

''Why?'' Grimmjow scratched his head with his one finger. He was SURE.

''Well… Didn't you remember anything about those stuffs?'' Ichigo stood up and took the plates and walked to the sink. He turned on the hot water and putted the plates down to the sink.

''I'm a man, I don't cook…-'' Grimmjow stood up and walked up to Ichigo. ''-And you people waste water like that?'' Ichigo sighed. He was getting tired. He could have count how many times Grimmjow complained about something. Was he kind of that person?

''Whatever.'' Ichigo sighed again as he washed the plates. Next time when Grimmjow asked, he will definitely tell him to shut the fuck up.

''Grimmjow… Please dry these up.'' Ichigo handed the plates over Grimmjow. Grimmjow took them and do what Ichigo wanted him to do. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow. He didn't ask or complain how they use cottons.

''Grimmjow… Why do you know how to dry them with a towel?'' Ichigo turned off the water. He was SUPPOSED to ask. But he wasn't.

''Aizen sometimes treat us like slaves. And hell I remember this one a bit… I used to clean something… I don't know… I don't really remember anything… But I remember… I remember a kid…'' Ichigo looked back to the dishes. There were still pots (Not pot-pot-weedy-weed) he should clean. Could Hollows remember anything about their pasts? Can they fully remember it?

''Why?'' Grimmjow put the plate down to the desk as he took the other plate. The room got silenced after Ichigo told him it was nothing.

-1.25 am-

'Kghe! Why do I have to sleep here? I was hoping I will sleep next to Kurosaki!' Grimmjow thought for himself. He was at the couch. Ichigo kicked him out from his room before Grimmjow could take off his own clothes. He only wished that Shirosaki bastard hadn't stab Kurosaki. He only wished Shirosaki hadn't get how to bring Kurosaki back to his real world. His crush being a Shinigami… That was pain in the ass. He hated Shinigami bastards. But it was Shirosaki wanted. That Hollow wanted to bring Ichigo's powers back. Grimmjow know why… He exactly knew why.

''Kicked out… That must be annoying, Grimmjow… Oh I know how much yer want him.'' Grimmjow looked where he heard the voice. It was Shirosaki. He was leaning against the wall and his arms were crossed. Grimmjow sat as he looked at Shirosaki. Was Kurosaki giving him a permission to come out?

''How did you get out?'' Grimmjow putted his arm to his left knee. Grimmjow knew Kurosaki was angry at Shirosaki so there was no way he would let Shirosaki out. But how was he able to come out?

''How, you ask? Well… He fell asleep, so it's my big chance to come out. Didn't yer realize? I was the only one who remembered him fully.'' Shirosaki walked up to the couch after he said it.

''What do you mean?''

''What I meant was… I'm the only one who wished to go to school so I could bring him back. I asked Kon to help me. He didn't remember Ichigo but he lend me a hand anyways. I only tricked him. I knew his personal and-'' Shirosaki sat down to the table as he looked at Grimmjow.

''How did you trick him?''

''… With Porn Magazine and told him he was very strong. When he got admired, he would say YES immediately. But I didn't mean he was strong, he was just a coward. I tried to ask that shorty Shinigami's help, but she was too busy with her big brother. I even tried harder to let her be mine so we could look together. That shorty Shinigami knows Ichigo the most. That's why she was mine for a while, but I don't want her exactly. I was just using her. In the end, she started looked for a boy. Kurosaki. Ichigo. Short Orange–haired, 178 cm.'' Grimmjow putted his legs down to the couch and listened what Shirosaki trying to say.

''I was the only one who remembered him fully. I was the one who was inside him the whole time. When that 12 squad member asshole got an accident of the research, everybody forgot him. I was inside him for a while and tried to talk to him, but he couldn't hear me. I don't know how the 12 Squad got an accident, but it was more like they only forgot Ichigo. There was something wrong with it. Everybody didn't forget each other but only Ichigo. Even Ichigo was at the real world, even he wasn't at the Soul Society… It was manage to reach Ichigo mind. He also forgot who he really was. I got out from his inner world. But he couldn't see me directly. I only gave him a time so I looked for Urahara. Kisuke. I asked him to get me a Gigai. But he also couldn't remember Ichigo. So I told him the whole story how Ichigo was. He finally remembered him so he lend me a hand. He knew who I was. I was his inner power… Or I rather say his true form.'' Grimmjow leaned back to the couch and looked up to the roof of the wall. It was true enough. 'But how did I manage to recognize him faster than others? Aizen remembered him… But not me.' Grimmjow sighed deeply.

''Well… I rather stay here. His inner world is raining.'' Grimmjow looked to Shirosaki with his eyes. His eyes were asking what he was talking about. Shirosaki knew those eyes.

''That means he's upset…''

''Why?'' Shirosaki smirked and looked to his hand. Palm reading. He didn't know why too.

''Who knows…?'' Shirosaki closed his eyes, but his smirk was still there. Ofcourse, he was heartless.

''Then… What do you want?'' Shirosaki looked to Grimmjow.

''Aizen… What will yer do when he decided to eliminate yer? Yer' not following his order.'' Shirosaki stood up, walked to the window and looked up to the black sky. Grimmjow didn't answer Shirosaki's question. He was only looking at the ground. His job was to bring Ichigo to Hueco Mundo, Las Noches. Aizen will definitely question him why Grimmjow took so long.

''Bullshit… I never wished to obey him… He was just using me… using my power. That means he can't do anything! A fucking Shinigami who rules us! Hollows! I can't stand him! He's so fucking full of himself!'' Grimmjow snarled out. Shiro didn't say anything but only looking at Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>*I nearly forgot this site again... Anyways. I hope you like it. Feel free to review! ^::^<strong>


	11. Voices

*Regular POV*

*Ichigo's inner world*

''Raining forever… What's yer god damn problem, Ichigo?'' The rain hit Shirosaki's hairs and skin. The rain was heavy and cold. It had never been that heavy before. The city on the inner world got float by the water slowly. It was like it had been raining forever. How many days had it been raining?

''Pathetic…''

*Real World*

-7 a.m.-

Ichigo stood up from his bed, stretching once he got up. He never remembered one of his dreams. There was always a new day but with the same empty dreams. It was always empty, always blank. What if one day he had a dream… Since his mother died, he never dreamed again. That day when his mother died, once he got to bed, he closed his eyes and thought about his mother. Once he woke up, he got to the lake where his mother died. Looking around for his mother until the sun came down again. He looked for her everyday, everynight until his father go get him.

''_Ichigo…_'' His Inner Hollow tried to let Ichigo answer, but he wasn't answering. His Inner Hollow knew Ichigo won't answer, but he had to try since he had enough of Ichigo. Why was he upset?

''_Ichigo! Answer me for fuck's sake! If yer didn't answer, I'll come out and punch yer many times until yer crush yer rips!_'' But still… There was no answer. Ichigo went downstairs, he smelled something delicious. It was probably Yuzu making morning breakfast. No… His family went for a camp. And Grimmjow was here. It gotta be him. Ichigo walked to the kitchen, and he saw Grimmjow following the recipe. Was he such a nice guy?

''What are you… doing?'' Ichigo leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms on his chest. Grimmjow looked behind.

''Hey! I can make breakfast! How good is that, huh? Wanna eat? I just finished…'' Grimmjow looked to the book. ''…French Toasts.'' Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo; he was smiling like he was proud of it. Ichigo smiled back.

''Eat before we go to school.'' Ichigo walked to the restroom.

''You should too.'' Ichigo smiled annoyed. He doesn't wish to eat since its Grimmjow's work. It might be bad or good. But if it's bad, he doesn't wish to look for excuses.

''I'll pass.''

''Why?''

''I uuuh… I have a….. stomachache…'' Ichigo's laugh was obvious, it was fake laugh. Grimmjow fell for it since he doesn't know Ichigo lied.

''…What's a stomachache?''

''Eh? Well it's… When it gets worse, we shit like… uuuh… like water coming out. But just shit, not water.''

''Humans are disgusting!''

''You don't shit?'' Ichigo looked to Grimmjow with a questionable expression on his face.

''Duh!''

''And you guys don't pee?''

''Huh?''

''Nevermind! Just eat! I gotta…. Shit…''

Once Ichigo got in to the restroom, he walked to the sink and washed his face.' Why wasn't the Hollow calling for me? He's awkwardly silent.' Ichigo sighed deeply as he putted his hand to the sink and looked to his mirror. He could see his eyes were emotionless. It was like there was no left for emotions. He wasn't made of steel; he was made of flesh and blood. Not steel. Why were his eyes so emotionless?

''Ichigo… Yer' retarded!'' Ichigo shocked when he heard his Inner Hollow's voice just besides him. He looked to his Inner Hollow; he doesn't look happy. Was Ichigo done something wrong or is it just his Hollow doesn't like Grimmjow?

''Wh-What do you want?''

''Why did yer ignore me?'' The Hollow walked up to Ichigo and firmed him to the wall. His hands were gripping Ichigo's arms roughly. Ichigo didn't know what his Hollow was talking about. He was confused, his Hollow could see it.

''What are you talking about? You haven' talked to me in 1 day!'' His Hollow got closer to Ichigo's face. He was too close.

''I said something earlier! Yer just couldn't answer!''

''Bullshit! I didn't hear anything!'' That time, Ichigo stepped forward to his Hollow. Proving he was right. Proving he wasn't scared of his inner Hollow.

''What's wrong with yer? Yer' upsetting all night long even yer' asleep!'' Ichigo's eyes wide opened. How could be possible know? He always hid it from everybody, but only his Hollow knew. Or maybe also Zangetsu knew. Ofcourse, they're part of Ichigo. They would know everything about Ichigo.

''What are you talking about?'' Ichigo closed his eyes. He tried to smile, but only a fake smile came. His eyes were obvious, he wasn't happy at all.

''Why would I be upset? There's nothing wrong with me!''

''Shut yer' trap! When yer' upset, the rain falls down! Even at yer' own world, the rain falls! Yer gotta be careful next time or I'll get wet badly! Stop yer' nonsense and stop hiding everything! I know everything about yer! Even yer' precious mother's death! And how embarrassing, yer' first kiss was Kon!''

''WHAT? IT'S NOT!''

''Oh yeah? When Senna would be around, yer turned into Shinigami and forgot all about yer body. Rukia met her Gigai with a Chappy inside that Gigon. Remember that shit? Rukia pushed his stuffed animal Kon into yer lips.''

''Oh…. That…. Butit'snotrealkiss.''

''Coward.''

-KNOCK KNOCK-

''Kurosaki… Are you talking to yourself or what?'' Ichigo quickly got free from his Hollow and walked outside the restroom. He walked pass Grimmjow and walked to the kitchen. Grimmjow looked behind to Ichigo then looked back to the restroom. Shirosaki was there.

''OK. That explains… But I couldn't hear you speaking, Shirosaki.''

''Whatever. Just get ready for school. I'll get ready too once I got my Gigai.''

-At School-

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to the teacher. He was only looking out from the window. There was a Hollow who was fooling around. Do they all have the different personalities? Looking at that Hollow, Ichigo got amused a bit. He decided that Hollow won't hurt anyone since it looked so stupid.

''Ichigo. I'll get him for you.'' Grimmjow smirked. He swallowed something. His true form came out then jumped behind Kon's table.

''Open it for fuck's sake!'' Kon quickly opened it then looked back to his books. Ichigo got curious. What was Grimmjow planning at? Ichigo stared at Grimmjow's real body. He was talking to that Hollow. But it looked like that Hollow didn't listen. Grimmjow punched the Hollow on the head then raise his Reiatsu.

''I can't believe he's showing off. He's trying to impress yer isn't he?'' Ichigo looked to his right, his lips pressed to Shirosaki's lips. He pushed his hollow.

''You're too close for fuck's sake!''

''Yer should concentrate at Grimmjow. He's doing this for YER.'' Shirosaki smirked and looked back to Grimmjow. Ichigo sighed deeply and put his hand to his own jaw. He looked back to Grimmjow. The Hollow walked back to the Hueco Mundo. There was another Huge Hollow appeared. Grimmjow looked like he was sighing. He jumped up to that Hollow and landed to the Hollow's shoulder. It was like there was talking.

''He's pretty good with it, don't yer think?'' Ichigo looked to Shiro, but his eyes weren't looking at his Hollow's eyes.

''Duh, he's an Espada so every Hollows will listen to him! Even you should!''

''Haha, very funny.''

* * *

><p><strong>I'm getting a little writerblock. I know what I want for the story but looks like I almost forgot it. But I will keep it on my mind. Enjoy and feel free to review ^::^<strong>


	12. Thoughts

***English is not my native language. And please, Review?***

*Regular POV*

-Break on school-

'I hate it… It made me sick…!' Ichigo walked to the restroom. His hands on his pockets – His eyebrows were furrowed more than before. His teeth were clenched together. He couldn't stand Grimmjow and his own Hollow. How could he come out without being called? How could he refuse Ichigo when he told him to return where he belonged. But he was refused to order his Hollow.

''Ichigo!'' Kon followed Ichigo to the restroom. Ichigo only ignored him and kept walking to the restroom. Once he got inside, he walked to the sink and putted his hands to the sink. He looked to his mirror. His eyes were similar to his own Hollow's eyes. Those eyes were hatred. Those eyes were full of anger. Kon got inside the men's restroom and walked up to Ichigo.

''Ichig—'' Ichigo took Kon's shirt and pushed him to the wall roughly. Kon groaned in pain. He was surprised. He noticed its Ichigo itself. It was himself again. Kon was only looking at Ichigo deeply. He didn't wish to say something but only looking at Ichigo.

''You didn't tell me I had lost my memories… Why?'' Kon gasped very lowly. Why was Ichigo so calm after he pushed him hard to the wall? His eyes were serious. It was like they eyes had seen something awful. They were not happy at all. They were very emotionless. So cold. Kon couldn't answer. He couldn't say a little word.

''Kon… Tell me why.'' Ichigo gripped Kon's sleeve harder. Kon only looked at Ichigo, his eyes were saddened. Even he told the truth, Ichigo wouldn't believe him. It was such a long story. Even his Hollow knew better than Kon and Ichigo's friends or enemies.

''I can't explain it, Ichigo. I didn't recognize you immediately when I saw you. That's all I can say.'' Kon's eyes didn't tell lies. Ichigo sighed lowly and let go of Kon's sleeve. He already noticed _**that act**_ before. Grimmjow wasn't recognize him immediately either. What was happened? Maybe Urahara. Kisuke could explain. But Ichigo thought Urahara could have forgot Ichigo as the rest of his friends. Ichigo let go of Kon and moved away from him. He ran the water down from the sink then washed his face.

''Kon. Tell me what Grimmjow dislike. His interests.'' Kon looked to Ichigo, eyes wide opened. What was he saying? Ichigo was the one who used to discover the weakness and interests. That was new for Ichigo. Kon wished to help but he doesn't know much about Grimmjow. He only had seen him in 2 weeks. As an enemy, he was no match for the Espada. He was just a Gigon.

''I don't know him…'' Kon lowered his voice as he looked down. He let Ichigo down once more when he was needed. Kon looked to his left; he was definitely such disappointment. Ichigo groaned lowly as he dry his head with the toilet paper. He didn't wish to use the towel since it looked dirty. Ichigo looked to Kon with his eyes wide opened. Kon looked back to Ichigo, he had a bad feeling.

''Where's Tatsuki?'' Kon exhaled, he thought he was gonna beat up by Ichigo as usual. Kon lifted his shoulders up. He doesn't know where Tatsuki was. Ichigo walked outside then started looking for Tatsuki. He had a bright idea. But he was not so sure since Tatsuki was aggressive. After Ichigo got into the class, he searched for Tatsuki, but she wasn't there. There was only Inoue with her lunch.

''Inoue! Have you seen Tatsuki?'' Inoue almost dropped her disgusting looking food. She laughed stupidly and scratched her head. She was also blushing. She liked when Ichigo's voice was full of energy.

''She said she needed to go to the restroom.'' Inoue smiled bigly, her eyes were closed. She was beautiful indeed but she was awfully stupid and stubborn. She wasn't Ichigo's type at all.

''Hey Ishida!'' Ichigo smiled at Ishida. He wasn't greeting when he had lost his mind in a while. Ishida smirked, knowing Ichigo was himself again. He knew what happened since he was a smart kid. But he only leave Ichigo in peace since his father told him not to bother with that Reaper. Ichigo thanked Inoue then ran for the girls' restroom. He was smirking on the way.

''Ichigo?'' Kon followed behind, he was curious what was on Ichigo's mind. He found it exciting since Ichigo didn't told Kon a thing. He only followed since Ichigo didn't answer. But where was his Hollow and Grimmjow? Were they fighting again? Oh he will look after them if Tatsuki will agree. But Ichigo knew Tatsuki never let Ichigo down. They were childhood friends. Tatsuki had always looked after Ichigo when the stupid brats teased Ichigo when they were around 7-8-9. Tatsuki was a good friend. But they turned into Teenagers and they don't really spend their times together.

''Tatsuki!'' There was the girl. Tatsuki was just walking outside from the restroom. She looked to Ichigo and smiled. She asked what was going on since Ichigo never really ran to Tatsuki. Ichigo stopped in front of her and take a deep breath. He wasn't tired, but he was nervous. Ichigo scratched his neck on the back.

''Well… Would you please go with me all the time? I needed a… girl-friend since… Everybody hung out with girls.'' Kon lifted his eyebrows up in surprise. What was he really up to?

''What do you mean?''

''What I meant to say was… C-Could you please… act like… like… you're going out with me?'' Ichigo blushed a bit since he never asked such an embarrassing question. Tatsuki cocked her head to the left. She wasn't sure why Ichigo was acting like that.

''Well… Uuuhm… I gotta be honest with you Tatsuki… You know those other new schoolmates, right? Grimmjow and Shiro… They're… Homos! They're trying to score me and you had to help me! Please!'' Ichigo bowed down for a respect. He had to try more than asking. Tatsuki's eyes were wide opened. So was Kon's. What in the Motherfuck was Ichigo talking about? Tatsuki sighed deeply as he closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. Their schoolmates were such curious brats. Having a boyfriend which was on the same class would pain in the ass.

''No.'' Ichigo looked to Tatsuki. He knew she wouldn't agree since she's also kind of stubborn. Ichigo saddened a bit. He was sure Tatsuki would help him.

''No?''

''No.''

There was Grimmjow, walking to the Boys' restroom. Ichigo pulled Tatsuki then kissed her. Tatsuki blushed deeply. She didn't expect this. What was Ichigo doing? She tried to push him off but she only let him kiss her. He was better than she expected. Kon only stood there and watching them both.

* * *

><p>That's not me at all! I LIKE TATSUKI BUT I NEVER LIKED BOYXGIRL!<p> 


End file.
